


trio

by WattStalf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, smol porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francesca, Will, and Cutlass take some time for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trio

**Author's Note:**

> Talking with one of my friends about my OCs and she ends up inspiring this tiny porn? It's seven am and I haven't slept in days, what am I doing? I will probably delete this.

Cutlass whimpers like a child and it's the cutest thing she's ever heard, even though Will's pounding into his ass hard and fast, something that she knows isn't cute by any stretch of the imagination. It's impossible for Will to be perfectly calm in a situation like this; his heart has to be pounding wildly, but always he keeps up the illusion of being calm. Always he is the steady one, because God knows the two of them need it.

  
His whimpers are turning to screams now and it's always surprised her how pathetic he gets like this, how one of the most fearsome men she knows goes to pieces between his two best friends. He's getting louder and Jack and Alex and Anabel are supposed to be busy cleaning up after the Sweetheart's latest heist but if any one of them comes back early, they'll surely hear him.  
"You know you can't be that loud," says Will, thinking the same thing, taking action before it's too late. "Bite Francesca to keep quiet, you know she won't mind." Cutlass whimpers once more, trying to prove he can be quiet. "Shh, it's okay, we've got you."

  
His teeth come down on Francesca, hard, and she lets out a low, gravelly moan. She likes being on the bottom like this, able to lay back while Cutlass has to support his own weight and Will has to try not to add too much to that. Imagining them collapsing, she laughs, but she knows she could support the both of them if she had to.

  
Cutlass still has his mask on, but so does she, or at least she thinks she does. For all they have done, the face paint could have smeared into some unrecognizable shape, but she hopes it still resembles a mask in passing, at least. Will hadn't been in costume when they ambushed him.

  
She can feel the teeth on her clamping down harder, too hard, and she knows he's almost at his limit. He lets out a choked sob as he releases her and she rests a hand on the back of his head, toying with the knot that holds his mask in place. She can see his eyes are damp and she wonders if he's ever let them fall before. One day, she's going to make him.

  
Will lets out one quiet, unceremonious grunt and she knows that he has finished, and Cutlass isn't far behind, frantically thrusting into her a few more times before he's there. They never need protection; she had that taken care of before she met either of them.  
It's all her boys can do not to collapse in a panting heap on top of her, but Will's heart has slowed enough that his telekinesis has returned and his eyes glow faintly, indicating that he's using it on something. Most likely helping hold Cutlass up, but she isn't sure if the other man knows he's being assisted. There is silence as the two bask in pleasure, but she is not one for quiet and she is not a patient woman.

  
"Alright," she says, "now which one a ya is gonna hit me?"


End file.
